


the new country

by EnbyAries



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, kitty and illyana are only fuckbuddies and that was before kurt, the desert is big and lonely so kitty and illya took comfort together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/pseuds/EnbyAries
Summary: kitty thinks back to her and kurts beginnings and how she feelspoints for anyone that sees my vague hs reference lmao. I found this lil drabble in some files and decided to finish it before bed. Its short bc im not good at actual writing.also if ya have the time than take a gander at my Omega au i recently started!https://docs.google.com/document/d/1V0DcNZc6p7Il7n4QsK_obNPjqlEC3SE39fEywdvZJF8/edit
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the new country

Outside a quaint cottage pours a storm. Rain beats down unforgivingly on the wood rooftop, as if storm herself were attacking the little house.

Inside two mutants move around the house. Exploring every strange piece of art, furniture and even the books written in odd languages kitty can’t speak. Since coming to the new country (strictly for diplomatic reasons) they’d been put in one of the fine houses and given a date for when they could speak to the current occupants of the large city. 

The raiders in the far south had grown increasingly bold as the Pryde rebuilt they’re town, once a small broken village was now a thriving, bountiful city full of life and peace. Kitty and her pryde were still the city's protectors but had also recently taken on the roles of “Authority”. Not that they were anything like the wealthy who hoard and kill and command, but more like a council. They listened to the word of the people instead of the noble. Things were running smoothly and kitty couldn’t help but be proud of the progress and mutants her city had drawn.

Next to her, Kurt, fiddled with a small red book that had strange gold outlining. He claimed it was in his native tongue and together they sat, him reading out and translating the words of an epic tale. Lockheed had long settled on the comfortable curve of a large lamp that caught kittys attention. Electricity was rare and usually reserved for the rich, as well as many commodities. But now as they built their city it had become the norm to have indoor lighting or any sort of electric appliances. Before all you had was some fire and prayers that you didn’t accidentally burn your hut down to keep warm.

As Kurt read her body relaxed, but her mind wandered. She continued to study the strange room and all its detailing. If she remembered correctly they were in some continent called “Europe '' where Kurt had come from, though far from his own country but still somewhere strange. There was even a bigass metal statue in the middle of town, what for? Her mind couldn’t understand it. What if it fell? One bad storm and it’d crush everything.

She mulled over the thoughts before gazing outside. Even the environment in the country was strange, everywhere she went she saw vibrant green life. Grass and flowers and trees grew everywhere in every manner of species. It was absolutely nothing like home, she missed it. The miles and miles of red sand, the cliffs and rock structures. The beast that wandered the desert, all so strong and full of life. Here everything felt weak, and dull. Kurt had told her something about how the wildlife in the country were domesticated as well as the flora, producing everything needed to survive without the suffering. Maybe that was why the locals were weak. All short and fragile with no discernible traits or qualities. For fucks sake it took nearly five men just to lift a wagon that had turned over in the road whereas you’d only need one woman to pick up a boulder, desert life demanded strength.

Standing up she walks over to the window to examine the green mass of weirdness closer. She opens the window, low on the ground already, and runs a hand softly over it. Soft, and wet. Everything was so soft. She looked up at the trees, ripe with fruits she’d never even seen. Green with life. Sighing she picks up a leaf and turns it over, maybe that's what bothered her, life. In the desert she’d become so accustomed to death and strife. You had to kill to live and fight for survival. If the heat didn’t kill you then thirst would and if that didn’t kill you then all the little beasts in the depths would. The people of the country had so much life. They had it so easy, it felt unfair. She pulls away from the window and sits back down on the strange oblong cushion, a couch kurt had said it was. She liked it, maybe she’d get one once they went back. Kurt continues to read as kitty falls back into the lull of his voice. She molds herself against him as he tucks comfortably on the couch. A few feet away lie kurts sabers. Kitty thinks back to the beginning of their adventure. To the beginning of them.

[flash back]

Red winds whip wildly around the petite woman as she treks through the sliding hills. Shelled beast the size of a hut scrape gently past her, docile. Kitty marches to the Craggles, a series of rocky cliffs that had naturally developed the last few years. Beasts of every nature made their home within the diverse caves, a good spot for hunting if you're a human. Taking a knife from her mouth she quietly air-walks to the top of the small cliffs. Peeking over the edge for any sound or movement. Carefully she climbs up and sneaks around the caves. The villagers had trouble finding and hunting prey the last few weeks, some had starved and a few of their old had passed from the small famine. None were brave enough to venture outside the village as far as the Craggles, none but the very leader of the Pryde. She searches through the first caves, empty, nothing left but part of a rotting rodent and an old nest. She checks through every cave in sight, no prey or beast to be found. It was odd to the brunette, usually there were some manner of beast living within the caves. ‘Something must’ve scared them’ thought the jewish woman, there was no way all of the beasts had left at once. It never occurred, unless someone scared them away. Surveying the environment kitty freezes as a large shadow passes through a cave near the ground, one she had missed somehow. Within the rocky confinements she saw … fire? Odd, she knew no beast could produce such a thing. 

Phasing through the ground she lowers herself halfway between the land and air and walks silently to the new figure. She presses her body against the cold stone wall, listening. She heard the tell tale sound of claws scraping against stone, the sound of a body moving through the dark. What the person was doing kitty had no clue, quietly she peeks inside the cave to see, nothing, absolutely nothing. Jarred kitty phases to the inside of the cave and reveals herself, but she still sees nothing. What was even stranger was that she could still hear the dull breathing [more like panting] as whatever was inside the cave kept itself nicely hidden. Walking forward she then hears the breathing pick up, the sound of a body picking itself up and trying to drag itself away. Without hesitating kitty pulls a small flashlight [salvaged from a wealthy manor] and shines it upon the creature. 

There lies a man, a mutant. His dark furred face flinching at the light of her tool as he lets out ragged breaths. Shining it lower she surveys his body. Naked for one thing and like his head covered in dark blue fur. On his abdomen she notices a deep slash, somewhat crusted and clearly infected. Moving closer to inspect him the blue man lets out a weak hiss, a warning. Ignoring that she kneels down before him and gently lays a hand on his thigh. He's relatively muscular and certainly a fine specimen of a man, though obviously weakened from sickness and hunger. Reaching into her pack kitty takes out a few pieces of dried meat she had taken with her, slowly she sets the meat by his arm, a peace offering. The man hesitates as he's torn between fear and overwhelming hunger, his stomach gives a pained growl, hunger for the win. He quickly snatches up the meat and devours it as kitty checks his wound. She pulls a few ointments and bandages from her pack as he eats. She cleans the wound, earning a small growl from the man. It takes her an hour to bandage the man as moving had proved to become difficult for him. After a thorough check over she finds that one of his legs is severely injured and the other weak. Outside a storm picks up, it was far too strong a storm for kitty to travel in so she begins to make camp for the night.

Setting aside her pack she digs through it for the needed supplies, feeling somewhat relieved she hadn’t listened to Illyanas griping to clean out her bag before she left. Taking out two stones she takes off her worn cloak and tears a few strips of fabric off. Then she carefully peers around the cave with her flashlight. On the corner she spots an old nest some cluckbeast had left behind. She scoops up the large mess of sticks and grass and brings it between herself and the blue man and the next twenty minutes are spent trying to light a fire with two useless flint stones. It takes a few tries before sparks fly and catch on the kindling she’d set up. The fire blazes and illuminates the cave walls, giving kitty a better look at the man. He was bigger than she realized, most likely standing at six feet. His ears were pointed and somewhat curled at the tips, from his parted lips she saw fangs. Gazing down past his nudeness she spotted a tail and his hands, they were strange. Each a deal bigger than her own but holding only three thick digits on each end and sporting deadly claws. Looking back up she began to realize what an attractive man he was, his black hair was short and curled. Swept back out of irritation and heat. His nose was hooked in an aquiline shape, his lips were a slightly darker blue than the rest of him. But his eyes, they were stunning. It was like peering into two pools of glowing liquid gold, she could hardly look away. Grimacing she suddenly wondered how he had fared for so long in such high temperatures covered in fur of all things, poor guy. Turning back to the task at hand she continues to build the fire. The man, as weak as he is, drags himself closer to the fire, even in the subzero temperatures of the night desert his fur couldn’t fully protect him. Pitying the blue man she takes a small blanket from her bag as well as the rest of her cloak and creates a makeshift pallet for the man. Bunching up her cloak as a pillow and using it to prop his head. Turning she takes the blanket and pulls it over herself and lays down next to him and tosses the rest of it over him. 

The close contact causes the blue man to flinch and freeze in place. Kitty can feel him straining to keep away but the warmth of a second body entices him. Propping up her bag as a makeshift pillow she listens to the light crackling of the small fire, the shifting shadows on the wall and the deep breathes of the attractive blue man behind her keeping her warm as she gives him a calming sense of peace and safety as they both fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning kitty had cleaned up their camp as the blue man watched her with interest. Repacking her bag she sits for a moment and ponders as to how she's going to get him out of the cave and into a desert for a seven hour walking trip. While deep in thought the man next to her seems to realize her line of thought and began drag himself to her. His arm around her waist snaps her out of her thoughts and she nearly hits the man before her entire world goes black and the smell of brimstone fills her senses. 

Once the smoke around the two dissipates kitty falls to the side, shocked. The blue man sits on the ground and a mile in the distance kitty can see the wooden and iron gates of her village, of Vardune. Confused she looks back down to the blue man as if searching for an answer. Shaken kitty slowly regains her bearings and helps the man up, determined to talk about it later. She knew it must be some sort of teleportation but she wanted to hear about it from him. Some time later she finds her team and they help him to their base. He's looked after and treated for injuries and well fed during the events. 

Some months later he joined the Pryde and became kittys right hand man, her partner and as they fought and nearly died together on several occasions, feelings stirred and bloomed within the woman and the passion she felt continued to grow and grow until this day. 

[end of flashback]

Kurt finishes the last few sentences of the book with a yawn. His eyes begin to droop even further and the book slips from his grip and falls onto his lap. He leans against kitty and sinks back into the soft couch, against kitty. She removes the book from his lap and sets it onto a small table next to them. Closing her eyes kitty snuggles against, relishing in the warmth and love the blue man gave her as her heart ached deep within its cage. One day she’d tell him, one day when their lives were built and their home secure, the day she could look at him and no longer feel responsible for the towns fate and all were safe and their country thriving then she’d reveal what was deep in her heart to her partner, her nightcrawler.

Listening to the rain fall and as the trees kiss their rooftop kitty falls asleep, safely and securely as the sun descends and her soul settles and suddenly life doesn’t seem so bad, as long as she had kurt they would make any place their home.

Outside a rainstorm begins, drowning out the remnants of a done day and ushering in a new era, a new future.


End file.
